


It’s lonely in Alaska, but at least you have me now

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, Look. He just gets fucked by dogs. That’s it, M/M, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: How do you entertain four out of your fifty huskies? Keep reading to find out
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake, solid snake/dogs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It’s lonely in Alaska, but at least you have me now

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don’t have to tell you beastiality is wrong. I really don’t, so don’t go goin around like I’m encouraging this shit. I write fiction *because* it’s fiction
> 
> Anyway. I’m not sure if there are canon names for his pups? I just came up w em on the spot

David sleeps for the better part of the day after getting back. After making sure his many sled dogs wouldn’t eat Hal (he’s still not too sure), he mumbles a farewell and falls into his bed after a lengthy shower. 

He doesn’t usually let his dogs sleep with him in his room— let alone all  _ fifty— _ but it’s- it’s been too long… he misses them. They miss  _ him _ . 

So he wakes up more or less in the middle of the night, the snowy landscape outside reflecting the moonlight enough that he doesn’t need to turn on the lights. David steps quietly out of his room… Hal is sleeping soundly on a beaten up couch in the living room. 

He’d been…  _ embarrassed _ for not having a second bed. He’d never thought he’d have someone sleeping over. 

Well… he never thought he’d go on another mission, yet here they are. 

Looking away from the sleeping man awkwardly, he opens the back door, the dogs eagerly running out. He looks back at Hal, worried he might have awoken him, before joining his dogs. 

It’s cold, of course,  _ freezing _ . He’s wearing fuck all but a loose pair of pants and a shirt. He’d cleared out their area beforehand, leaving cold brown grass. The dogs trot around, pissing over the same place, barking and snarling softly and playing with each other, tails a-waggin. 

Apollo, a regular ol husky— black and white coat, very  _ talkative _ like he always has something to say— jumps against his back in his excitement, bounding off David like he’s a fucking parkourist. He stumbles, but didn’t fall, that is, until  _ Bandit _ tackles his shoulders, the three of them falling in a heap on the ground. 

Bandit doesn’t look too different from Apollo, instead he has a white stripe on his forehead and is a complete  _ douchebag _ . “Fucking, seriously? It’s cold out here. I’m too tired for—“

As he’s getting up, that’s when he feels it, Bandit had mounted him and started rutting against his ass. 

“ _ Seriously _ ?”

Not uncommon behavior, especially with how excitable they all are, but just because he’s been gone for a bit, they’re acting like they all can do what they want now. 

David pushes Bandit off, only for him to jump back up, thrusts considerably more urgent as he lets out a broken stream of howls. “I— why  _ now _ !? We can’t do this while—“ Bandit snarls up against him as Storm— blue coat with hints of a warmer tone, he’s got a bit of red heeler in him, you see— tries to take David for himself, nipping at Bandit. 

“Jesus fuck! One at a time!!” He yelps as one of them bites at his ear, and they stop their kerfuffle real quick. He stays on the bare, cold, ground as he sighs, head handing. “ _ Fine _ , only because I know you guys won’t let up.”

He turns toward the door, he didn’t close it all the way but— but if he’s just quiet and gets through this quick. He’s done it before but it wasn’t in  _ this _ situation, outside in the cold…

He hears threads snap as he angrily pulls down his sweats. He’d taken so much worse butt-naked in the cold, but he’s  _ tired _ , man. He just wants to sleep. 

His dick tries to harden despite the cold as he shoves two fingers into his mouth. He could go back to his room and get the lube, but he doesn’t want to wake Hal.. not in this state. 

He nearly bites off his own fingers when one of them licks a long stripe from his balls to his tailbone. “Hah—! Fuck.. wait…” it sounds like Storm as he feels teeth against his hole, Apollo wanting to lick him too. “Okay! Wait. Holy  _ shit _ .” He lets out a breathy laugh, head falling back against the cold ground. 

Dog slobber— or human spit, for the matter— are  _ not _ good lubricant, but he’s used worse and taken worse up the ass. 

It’s not so much about  _ what _ he’s taken, but more about the state he’s in  _ now… _ he’s still tired and beat up from the whole ordeal that happened yesterday. … he should get the lube…

He doesn’t. Instead harshly sticks two barely-slick fingers inside of him. His responding whine brings the attention of all the dogs, a couple trotting over to lick over his face while Storm tries to fit his tongue between David’s fingers, crammed inside himself. “Yeah.. that’s good.. shit.”

He gets a third finger in himself, down to the knuckle. He impatiently,  _ desperately _ pumps them in and out of himself, gross slick noises sounding from his ass. He’s considering a fourth finger, remembering their knots, before one of them nudges his hand away with its nose. Impatient little fucks… David braces for the worst, before he tells himself to calm the fuck down for two seconds. 

It’s Apollo who hops up first, no surprise, Storm and Bandit— the two who’d wanted this in the first place the most— were too busy fighting each other. 

“Ngh—  _ hahh… _ ” he thrusts into the hilt, knot not yet inflated. The shirt he’s wearing helps Apollo not claw up his sides, like he’s done before. 

(When he’d first let Apollo fuck him, it looked like he’d taken a rabid animal to the sides, and any time there was a chance anyone could have seen the resulting scabs and faint scars, well… he’d blame the cold for his deep blush. He’s sure some other people in Alaska have done similar things, and yet it’s still mortifyingly embarrassing.)

Apollo isn’t big, but he isn’t gentle, he’s  _ selfish _ , taking what he wants. The stretch of him, the suddenness pulls a wave of nausea over David, but the quick thrusts that follow wash the feeling away. It feels  _ good _ , even if he’s underprepared; hell, that helps. He pushes back against the rough thrusts, clenching hard around Apollo when he hits just the right spot. 

“Ah!” His cock is painfully hard, leaking onto the cold ground. He’s not even cold anymore, all the dogs are more or less swarming him, creating a big circle of heat and  _ want _ for David. 

He’s never felt quite so  _ humbled _ . 

Apollo’s knot is starting to tug at his hole, small sparks of pain accompanying the thrumming pleasure washing over him. Apollo tries his damn best to claw up his sides, biting down on the scruff of his neck, tugging on his sweaty hair. 

A moment later, he’s tied, ass-to-ass when Apollo turns around. Yelps and grunts are forced out of David as Apollo hitches forward, tugging on his hole with the knot. It— it  _ hurts _ , hurts so damn good it makes tears spring to his eyes. 

He has to bite his hand to muffle the scream that’s torn from him, as, maybe ten minutes later, Apollo just  _ tugs _ his knot free. David falls forward, cum ejecting from his own cock before he even hits the ground. The grass cools his feverish skin, makes him gasp. His hole is so sensitive, he’s probably torn himself a bit from the damn mutt pulling out too soon, hole  _ gaping _ just a bit as his muscles clench around nothing. It’s Bandit who jumps on him next: literally jumping on his back until all four paws are trying to keep steady on exhausted muscles. He bends down to lick at the watery cum spilling out of David’s sore hole. 

He jolts hard as Bandit’s tongue dips inside him, hard enough to knock the dog off him. “ _ Fuck _ . Goddamn it. I’m only letting you do this because I love you, you mother fuckers.” There’s no anger in his tone, but his voice is low, gravely with arousal. He gets back up on all fours, immediately missing the warmth he’d created on the ground. There’s his cum on his belly, and Apollo’s on his thighs freezing him a little colder. 

He’s shivering by the time Bandit hops up, almost too excited and nearly bucks himself off. It takes multiple wayward thrusts and David’s guiding hand until he slides in. He’s longer, maybe a bit thicker but David might just be too strung up. His hips twitch and buck with his oversensitivity, Bandit's cock absolutely perfect to drive him right into  _ too-much-too-painful-just-right-moremoremore— _

He loses himself in the sensations, forgets about the cold, about the forty-some other dogs around. 

Forgets about Hal. 

Juno— one of the females of the group, beautiful golden brown coat with a stripe down her snout — comes over at the sound of his high whimpers. She probably thinks he’s in pain, but she can probably smell the dopamine flooding his system, or whatever. They always know what mood he’s in. He’s  _ overwhelmed _ , barely hanging on by a thread. He reaches out a hand, electing to grab her paw. She doesn’t mind, she lays down in front of him so she can lick the tears from his cheeks, lick into his mouth even as he almost bites her when Bandit's knot starts to grow. 

The pooch is far from small, the knot absurdly about the size of a softball. How David even ever gets it inside himself he’ll never know. 

Yeah… this is one hell of a vacation from Shadow Moses…  _ just here with his dogs.  _

Juno lifts her head, brown eyes staring behind David. He doesn’t bat much of an eye; there’s a few birds and rabbits here and there, and it’s more than common for one of the vermin’s to catch their eyes. She trots off behind him, tail wagging… so do a few of the others. 

He can’t care… not when Bandit’s knot swells even more, a wayward thrust letting the knot slip out of him still far too big, and then push back into his sore, stretched out hole. 

“Ah—!  _ Ah-hahh… _ fuck, oh fuck…” his eyes roll back as it happens again and— and it’s just  _ ridiculous _ , sharp pain mixing at the base of his spine as the knot settles on just the right place, driving him over the edge he didn’t realize he was so close to. 

Except it  _ doesn’t pull away _ , because it’s a knot, settled right against his prostate. He almost screams, entire body clenching around Bandit. As he clutches to his stomach like he’d be able to feel him there. 

Cum is pouring out of his cock through a constant stream, spattering against the ground when his dick twitches, when Bandit turns around. 

David jolts when said dog starts snarling, tail wagging in agitation against his ass. 

He turns around and that’s when he sees—

“H-Hal!?”

The other man is standing in the doorway, golden light from the kitchen lighting his silhouette. His dorky glasses fogged up from the sudden temperature change. 

“Snake- Dave..?” A few of the dogs hoard around him, teeth bared and tails thrashing, but Hal doesn’t even acknowledge them. Only when he goes to step forward and Storm snaps at his ankles does he sound out an “ _ excuse me _ …”

David goes to call for them, but the sudden movement of Bandit tugging to get his dick free makes him stop in his tracks. His eyes roll, stars bursting in front of them as he nearly falls to the ground. 

The dogs who’d been occupied with Hal turn their heads to David, bent over and shaking like a leaf. They crowd around him, licking just about everywhere over his body: his face, into his panting open mouth, his sweaty hairline. Over his shoulders and ribs, his flanks and the bottom of his feet where his toes are curled. Along his belly and  _ far _ too sensitive cock, lapping up his cum there. 

He can barely concentrate on the sound of steps, frozen grass crunching under shoes as Hal weaves his way through the dogs. He’s wearing his coat but— but no pants; though underwear that has a  _ very _ telling growing bulge there. He kneels down. 

David can’t— he  _ can’t _ . He hides his face in his arms, muscles trembling with the cold and the pain and Bandit’s knot is still inside him. 

“Oh Dave…”

Hal runs his fingers through his messy hair, moving to lift David’s head up enough to look into his eyes. 

“You don’t have to hide from me,”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Higgs-the-god, and I occasionally talk about mgs (though Will Talk Much More if promoted)
> 
> Uh... if y’all have any other wonderful mgs ideas lemme know 👀 comments and kudos fuel me


End file.
